Harry Potter: Realizations
by HarryPotterfan961
Summary: It is the start of Harry's sixth year and it's already stressful. He just recently discovered that he was part of a prophecy that said that either he would kill Voldemort or be killed himself, but this is only a small part of his problems. He is still wrestling with his feelings for Cho Chang and feels betrayed when he finds out that she is dating one of his friends.


**Disclaimer:** Anything associated with the Harry Potter universe belongs to JKR, I own nothing

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic. It probably won't follow the actual books very well and I'm just doing this for fun. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: A Solution

Harry Potter sat in the great hall doing one of his favorite pass times, watching Cho Chang. He didn't know what it was about the cute Ravenclaw, but something about her still made his head spin and stomach do flips.

It was the end of the first month of his sixth year at Hogwarts and all he could seem to think about was Cho. Maybe it was just an escape from the horrors that he had been put through the year before at the department of mysteries. Even though it had been months since then, he still grieved heavily for the loss of his godfather.

So he thought about Cho.

Even though their first attempts at having a relationship hadn't worked out he still thought that they could make things work, if only he could get the courage to- "Harry? Harry will you answer me?" Startled Harry looked over to where the voice was coming from. "Oh sorry Hermione I was… just thinking" Harry said to Hermione.

Hermione sighed "Harry I know you were looking at Cho", Harry looked down blushing, "I realize you still have feelings for her but maybe its time to try to let her go" Hermione said. "I know, but I just can't help thinking that we could still make things work" Harry sighed. "Well if you haven't forgotten she has a boyfriend" Hermione said, suddenly looking upset and angry.

Yes, Harry thought, and that was what was tearing his friends apart. Cho was dating Ron.

When he had first heard the news he had been so full of anger that he hadn't talked to anyone for an entire day. But that was nothing compared to Hermione. She had taken to locking herself in her dorm for hours at a time, and though she would never admit it, he could tell be her red eyes that she was crying.

Ron on the other hand didn't seem to understand or care why his friends were suddenly so upset with him. All he knew was that for once in his life a girl was paying attention to him, not because he was Harry Potter's best friend, but because he was just Ron. Although he did miss their company it wasn't like they were his only friends, he thought as he talked to Dean Thomas and Ginny at the other side of the Gryffindor table.

"So have you two made it official yet or are you going to continue secretly snogging in broom closets for the rest of your lives," Ron said jokingly to his sister and friend. "As a matter of fact we have, although it isn't any of your business" Ginny said giving Ron a scathing look. "Well I guess I'll give you permission to date my sister but I'm watching you Dean. Dean laughed and Ginny continued to glare at Ron. "Speaking of dating how are you and Cho going, done any good snogging lately?" Dean asked Ron giving him a wink. Ron blushed and mumbled a quick reply.

Just then Cho walked up and gave Ron a hug from behind. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek she asked, "How's my Ronnikins doing today?" Ginny snorted into her pumpkin juice when she heard this and Ron glared at her before replying, "I'm great Cho, but I think we've entertained my sister long enough, how about we go somewhere more… private. Cho agreed and they walked off together holding hands happily.

Harry watched them walk off and could have sworn that he saw Cho sent him a dark look right before leaving. Figuring he was imagining things, he turned back to Hermione, only to see fresh tears forming in her eyes. Ever since Ron and Cho had started dating both he and Hermione had sunk deeply into depression. After a few minutes of silence Hermione got up saying, "Come on Harry, we need to do something to get ourselves to forget about them." "Like what?" Harry replied. "I don't know but sitting around sulking isn't going to help either of us" So the two both got up and left the great hall.

Ginny noticed Harry and Hermione leave and felt mixed emotions. She was happy that her brother had finally gotten a girlfriend but she also had noticed how much it affected her two friends. She was worried about them. They hardly talked anymore and when they did it was always short, brief, and full of sadness. She knew that they both needed to move on or they would never be happy.

She got up giving Dean a quick kiss before deciding to follow her two friends. After a few minutes of following she noticed Harry and Hermione go into the Room of Requirement. She sat down near the door with the intention of talking to them as soon as they came back out.

Harry sat in a chair in the Room of Requirement trying to focus on homework. He and Hermione had been coming here during their free time to avoid Ron. He looked over to ask Hermione for help when he noticed her ling in her chair quietly crying. He walked over to her and rapped her in his arms trying to comfort her. "I'm s-sorry Harry," she said into his shoulder "It just hurts so much seeing him with her." Harry nodded, he felt like screaming every time he saw the couple together.

Harry noticed that Hermione had stopped crying and was looking him in the eyes. "Harry, I just want to thank you for being her for me; I know this is just as hard for you as it is for me," she said quietly." It isn't a problem, I need your comfort as much as you need mine" Harry replied suddenly noticing how close together they were.

"You know I think I've thought of a way to take our minds off of them" Hermione said with barely concealed desire while looking at his lips with her eyes partly closed. "Like what?" Harry asked though he had a pretty good as he drew in closer to her. "This" she said and their lips met. It was like no kiss Harry had ever had, this one was angry and full of passion as they both vented their emotions on each other. After what felt like forever they finally broke apart.

"Blimey that was amazing Hermione" Harry said and leaned in for more. Hermione responded eagerly and they continued to kiss, tongues exploring each other's mouths and hands traveling along each other's bodies, until they heard a small gasp. They quickly separated and looked to see Ginny staring at them open mouthed.

After an hour of waiting Ginny had decided to go in and see what was taking her friends. What she saw when she entered stunned her. Harry and Hermione were closely entwined together kissing so passionately it made Ginny blush. They suddenly pulled apart when they heard her gasp, both of their faces glowing red. "Ginny! What are you doing here?" Harry asked. "I was just going to come and try to talk you two out of the your depression but it seems you have found a solution on you own" Ginny said giving them a wink. With that she left the room trying to figure out why she felt a small pang of jealousy in her chest.

Cho left Ron at the Gryffindor entrance and started walking to the Ravenclaw common room deep in thought. Sure Ron was cute in his own way, but she knew she would never think of him as more than a friend. The person that she still really wanted was Harry Potter. After things hadn't worked out between them she had been crushed. So over the summer she had come up with a different tactic to get Harry's attention. She had decided to try to make him jealous. From what she could tell it wasn't working, he was always with that damn Granger girl and didn't seem to be bothered by her dating his best friend.

Cho was so deep in thought that she ran into someone in the hallway and she saw a flash of red hair before she hit the ground. "Oy! Watch were your bloody goi- oh sorry Cho I didn't realize it was you." Cho looked up and realized that it was Ginny who she had run into. "Sorry about that Ginny" Cho replied getting up "I guess I was too deep in thought to notice anyone. "The same goes for me" Ginny said thinking back to what she had just seen. Cho suddenly had an idea. "Say Ginny your pretty good friends with Harry right?" Cho asked. "Ya I guess you could say that. Why?" Ginny replied. Cho decided to risk it and told her everything, about how she was dating Ron to get Harry jealous because she still had feelings for him.

Ginny listened to Cho in stunned silence. When Cho was done talking Ginny felt her face turning red with anger. "So you're telling me that you're using my brother to get to Harry? Well evidently you're completely bloody blind because if you hadn't noticed what you're doing has been not only destroying Harry, but Hermione also!" "W-what?" Cho stammered. "Harry still has feelings for you Cho, and Hermione has had a crush on Ron for years, but when she finally got the courage to tell him she found out that you were dating him, and now your telling me that you aren't even interested in Ron" Ginny said now yelling. "I-I had no idea," Cho continued to stammer. "Well now you do so you had better set things right with Ron and stop leading him on, although I think that it is a little too late for you with Harry." "Why's that?" Cho asked. "Because I just found him and Hermione snogging in the Room of Requirement." Ginny said before walking off angrily still wondering at the jealousy she felt at the thought of Harry and Ginny kissing.


End file.
